


Finally I got you under me

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>后面有点崩坏...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finally I got you under me

**Author's Note:**

> 后面有点崩坏...

“是Captain Renard。”

“见鬼，他是皇室的成员？”

“我不知道...”

“Nick，这也许是Adalind搞得鬼，你先别急着...”

“我不是生气，我是...郁闷...”

“如果这真是Adalind做的，我猜...也许审问她，她会有解除的方法。”

“我不知道，Monroe，我... 想先去休息了...”

“Sure，明早我会去叫醒你。”

......

“睡不着么？咖啡？”

“嗯，最近两天发生太多事情了。先是Juliette，然后又是Adalind，现在又是... 我好累...”

“Well，我猜Grimm毕竟也不是那么好当的。过来，躺下，也许这样你会舒服点。”

“哼~~ Monroe，我都不知道你还会按摩...”

“额... 会按摩...是因为当初跟Angelina在树林里撒野的时候经常会不小心撞伤，之后我们就不得不互相替对方按摩来舒缓筋骨，Angelina她... 算了，不提了...”

“对不起Monroe，我不是有意要...”

“That’s fine，都已经过去了...”

......

“对对对，就是那儿...”

“这儿？一定是你刚才挥狼牙棒挥得太猛闪到了，你别动...”

“Mmm~~~ 有你在这儿真好...”

“随时乐意效劳~”

“Ok，我想那儿已经可以了... 你能往下挪点吗？刚才那只猎狗怪扑过来的时候我的腰好像扭到了... ”

“这儿？”

“不是，再往下...”

“这儿？”

“不，再往下点...”

“What?... Nick...”

“......”

“......”

“怎么了...你...做不来么？”

“额... 这不是我能不能做的来的问题...”

“我现在可给了你一个干Grimm的机会，你不想要？”

“Dude... Are you sure about this? It’s... kinda wired...”

“You know what? You’re right. 抱歉我让事情变得这么尴尬... 也许我该睡了...”

“......”

“Monroe?”

“Nick... 我等这一刻已经等了很久了... BUT，我不想趁人之危... 所以除非你百分之百确认要这么做，否则我是不会...做的...”

“我已经在这儿了不是吗？”

......

“Slow down bigwolf... You are so hard...”

“别光说我，你不也是么？Hmm...”

“我想让你再往里来一点，慢慢的...”

“弄疼你了吗？”

“Mmm... 没有... 保持这样...”

“You're inside now...aren't you?”

“Yeah... Haww...I’m inside...”

“Mnn... Keep it that way... Damn!”

“我弄疼你了？？”

“No!”

“Ok, okay...”

“......”

“......”

“再深点...”

“这样？”

“再深点...”

“你就是不知道知足，是不是？”

“噢！Fuck！太疼了...”

“疼是早晚的事，现在...也许我们可以更进一步了，你说呢？”

“你敢！”

“现在被压在下面的可是你...”

“Fcuk!”

“Yeah，I'm doing it，多谢提醒了。”

......

“Stop! Stop! Literally!”

“怎么了？”

“我想歇歇...”

“你想休息我没意见，但是...嘿，我拿不出来的。”

“什么叫你拿不出来？”

“就是...knot...你懂的...”

“......”

“或许你可以换个姿势...我躺下你坐着怎么样？”

“可行，但是你慢点...慢点！”

“好了好了，我们继续？”

“Fine...”

“这个姿势怎么样？”

“It’s fine...告诉我Monroe，这事你惦记多久了？”

“Holly hell...从我把你摔倒墙上开始...”

“You really—Ho shit!”

“Hmm，你真紧...Hum hum...”

“闭嘴。”

“你真紧。”

“闭—噢！”

“You want me to shut up, you gotta make me to. 现在躺好了，张开腿。”

“Wumm...”

“......”

“Wumm!! Wummmmm!!!”

“Almommm... thermmmmer...”

“Wummmmm!!!!!!”

“Huf... Huf...”

“......”

......

“终于... 你是我的了... 隔三个街区我都能闻到你身上我的味道...”

“满意了？”

“这事可是你先要求的...”

“是我，没错。那现在... 我能不能去你的床上睡？这儿冷...”

“当然，想睡多久都没问题...”

 

The End


End file.
